


people like you

by summerdayghost



Series: For When Even the Truth Has Switched Over [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Forever Evil (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths, Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Earth-3, Established Relationship, F/F, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: day two: superheroes





	people like you

**Author's Note:**

> I always told myself I would write more Earth-3 stuff. It took like three years but it happened. Fair warning, this was written fairly quickly.

Pam snuck into the hospital window as quietly as she could in case Harleen was sleeping, which she was. She needed her rest, especially in this condition.

When she looked Pam saw that the bed was folded so that Harleen wasn't on her back. Otherwise she would not have been able to sit up.

She stepped closer and crouched by Harleen's side.

Harleen's eyes fluttered open, "That you Red?"

Pam put a finger to her lips, "Shhhhhhh…"

In response Harleen closed her eyes and smiled.

God, it hurt to see Harleen this way, all hooked to tubes and half alive.

This was Pam's first visit to Harleen's hospital room. Mostly because the nefarious Court of Owls had kept her busy, but also because she had been afraid to have to see Harleen like this.

Harleen had done nothing to deserve this. Other than occasionally helping out Jackie and loving Pam she was uninvolved. Yet Owlman had still chosen to get her.

It was time for Pam to be strong, "I got something for you."

Harleen opened her eyes again despite it clearly being a struggle, "Really?"

Pam held out her palm and flower began growing from it. The way the stem and leaves moved as it shot up made it appear as if it were dancing. The petals glowed.

It was beautiful.

Harleen thought so at least, "Thank y-"

Her gratitude was cut short by a violent coughing fit.

As soon as Harleen stoped coughing Pam gently moved a stray lock from her face, "You alright love?"

Harleen put her hand on Pam's with a smile in her voice but not her face, "As long there are people like you around, I'll be just fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
